1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a gas turbine having guide blades arranged between the combustion chamber and turbine rotor.
2. Discussion of Background
Between the combustion chamber and turbine rotor, a gas turbine has a guide-blade group which forms an independent unit, is essentially separated in terms of function and design from the adjacent subassemblies, such as the combustion chamber and turbine rotor, and also has separate fixings in the turbine casing. This has the disadvantage that each of these subassemblies has to be separately manufactured and separately assembled and in particular also adjusted with respect to one another, which entails very high costs. In particular, such a type of construction requires a very large number of components with all the complex disadvantages, from the production and assembly operations, the transport weight, through in particular to the thermal operating behavior.